


An Imperfect Fit

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The places where we do not fit, and the places where we do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Imperfect Fit

I feel us as we come together  
in the places where we do not fit

Scraped raw by the ragged edges  
time and again  
we tried and failed  
blood on my hands  
your blood and mine

I made my choice  
it hurts too much  
no more trying, I said  
no more failing  
no more

You caught me  
on the precipice   
no more running, you said  
no more hiding  
no more

You wield your sword  
my armor is nothing  
I am breached

I feel us as we come together  
in the places where we fit

White-hot burn along the ragged edges  
we are immolated and reborn  
finally  
you in my arms  
your heart and mine

It doesn't hurt  
I think this is love

**Author's Note:**

> I am in an unusual headspace, so the muse decides... have a poem? Yeah, I don't know what's up with that either.


End file.
